


A Good Dream

by Hetaph, Mikazuki_Nika



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, a look into the librarians mind, heavy angst ok, immediate post-canon, why didn't she wake him up
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaph/pseuds/Hetaph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikazuki_Nika/pseuds/Mikazuki_Nika
Summary: "Je suppose qu'il fait de beaux rêves. Oh laissons-le en profiter."Elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle avait assisté au début d'un rêve éternel.*traduction de la fic "A Good Dream" de Mikazuki_Nika
Kudos: 3
Collections: BF translations





	A Good Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [Mikazuki_Nika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikazuki_Nika/pseuds/Mikazuki_Nika). Log in to view. 



> Bon, c'est ma première traduction alors je sais qu'elle n'est probablement pas parfaite! Mais je compte bien m'améliorer et me lancer dans d'autres petites traductions de ce genre!

A Good Dream

« Je suppose qu’il fait de beaux rêves ; Oh, laissons-le donc en profiter. »

Elle soupira, impuissante, puis se retourna quand quelqu’un demanda son aide.

La femme, assez grande dans ses talons professionnels noirs, solides et épais, traversa la bibliothèque. Ses cheveux blond cendré coupés courts lui donnaient un air strict qui, combiné à un visage sévère, l’aidait à arrêter les enfants qui courraient et le rire bruyant des adolescents. Cependant, quand elle était calme, elle était aux yeux de tous l’image même de la bibliothécaire fiable et serviable.

Bien sûr, elle n’était pas la seule à travailler là, mais c’était elle qui avait assisté aux derniers moments de la vie d’un homme.

Cela commença quand quelqu’un remarqua une épaisse tâche de liquide sombre, presque noir, sur le bord de sa chaise. Il s’était approché de la belle aux bois dormants et avait vu les marques étranges sur le papier soigneusement glissé sous ses bras. Il fut secoué, appelé mais rien n’y fit.

Il ne se réveilla pas.

Avant qu’elle ne se rende compte de ce qui se passait, la bibliothèque fut plongée dans le chaos. Les gens se rassemblèrent autour de la table où il s’était assis, seul.

Quelqu’un cria, un enfant pleura et les bavardages se transformèrent en hurlement.

On appela la police.

Ils se rendirent compte plus tard qu’en fin de compte, l’ambulance n’était pas nécessaire.

La bibliothèque fut vidée de tous ceux qui n’avaient aucun rapport avec la victime. La police rétablit le calme de la scène de crime et ferma le bâtiment tout en ignorant la foule, dehors, qui voulait savoir ce qui se passait. Elle se tint silencieusement auprès de ses collègues et de son patron, tous alignés dans leurs tenues professionnelles assorties. Le silence régnait dans son esprit alors même que les policiers murmuraient entre eux des instructions et des informations.

« Est-ce que l’un de vous a parlé à ce garçon ? » demanda l’inspecteur.

C’était un homme petit et costaud qui portait un vieux costume marron qui le distinguait du reste de ses hommes, en uniformes. Un autre homme, grand et fin aux cheveux d’un roux éclatant se tenait derrière lui.

Leur visage étaient sombres.

Elle enlaça ses mains devant elle et s’avança en ignorant le regard de ses amis.

« Je l’ai fait… en quelque sorte. » répondit-elle, les yeux rivés sur le sol qui étincelait auparavant mais qui maintenant lui semblait si terne.

Ils la menèrent à une table un peu plus loin de la scène et de la portée de voix de ses collègues. Elle était identique à celle où le jeune homme était mort.

Elle fixa le bois.

« Je m’appelle Jenkins. » commença l’homme.

Sa voix parvint à peine à percer le flot de ses pensées.

« Et voici le détective Dickinson. »

Elle leva les yeux et serra leurs mains en murmurant son propre nom et en serrant ses genoux sous la table.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire ce qu’il s’est passé ici aujourd’hui ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et commença à raconter sa courte interaction avec le jeune homme. Ils écoutèrent attentivement ses explications.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand je l’ai vu sourire comme ça, je n’ai juste pas pu… »

Sa voix fut prise de tremblement.

« Je n’ai pas pu le réveiller » finit-elle dans un murmure.

Les hommes en face d’elle étaient silencieux. Elle remarqua que Jenkins avait baissé les yeux et fixait ses mains jointes sur la table avec une expression indescriptible sur le visage. Le détective Dickinson, lui, avait l’air dévasté et complètement fermé. Une question lui vint malgré le chaos de ses pensées.

« Est-ce que… »

Elle perdit ses mots et s’éclaircit la voix. Ils relevèrent enfin les yeux vers elle.

« Est-ce que… vous le connaissiez ? » murmura-t-elle, apeurée de sa réponse.

Le détective Dickinson leva les yeux vers le plafond comme s’il attendait une aide divine et l’inspecteur Jenkins donnait l’impression d’avoir avalé un poids.

« Eh bien, dans un sens, oui. » admit le détective sans la regarder.

Il fixait la table comme elle l’avait plus tôt mais elle pouvait voir ses pensées perdues dans un océan de souvenirs.

Jenkins n’avait pas l’air content que le détective ait dit ça mais il soupira, vaincu.

Puis elle entendit un bout de son histoire.

Ils l’appelèrent une victime. Une victime des rues et des horreurs de l’humanité. Elle se rappelait des articles à son sujet il y a des mois quand on avait cru qu’il était mort pour la première fois. Ash Lynx. Un génie et un chef terrifiant des gangs des rues de New York mais c’était seulement un garçon. Ils lui dirent qu’il avait des amis, un compagnon et d’autres personnes qui l’aimaient et l’admiraient mais il était seul au monde. Il était un vrai cauchemar avec un pistolet mais il était néanmoins un ange au grand cœur.

Mais tandis qu’il se vidait de son sang, en proie à une souffrance terrible, il dormait paisiblement, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle leur demanda pourquoi.

Ils ne savaient pas non plus.

Puis ils la laissèrent partir, et elle retourna vers les visages familiers de ses collègues, chancelante. Etrangement, ils ne purent pas la réconforter. Après leur avoir assuré qu’elle allait bien, elle s’éloigna aussi d’eux et s’assit à une table loin de la scène.

Le soleil se couchait.

Elle fixa l’intense lumière rose qui entrait par les grandes fenêtres en bois, lointaine. Plus tôt, elle était d’un jaune si relaxant. Maintenant, la pièce était plongée dans un rose éclatant comme si elle voyait à travers ces lunettes teintées à la mode qui étaient trop rondes pour son visage et qui ne lui allaient pas du tout.

Il était beau.

Et c’était pour ça qu’elle l’avait laissé partir.

Même si elle ne voulait pas l’admettre, elle aimait les beaux visages comme la plupart des femmes. Et le sien était l’un des plus beaux qu’elle n’ait jamais vu. Il avait des cils blonds et des cheveux dorés qui reposaient avec douceur sur son visage, en fines couches. Les lignes dures de sa mâchoire et de son nez étaient adoucies comme du beurre par le doux sourire qui ornait ses lèvres charnues et roses. Sa joue était délicatement posée sur les manches de sa veste élégante.

Mais c’était encore un garçon. Ça, elle pouvait le voir avec les rondeurs d’enfants qu’il lui restait sur les pommettes. Elle se demanda, incrédule, comment elle avait pu voir tous les détails de son visage mais rien de sa douleur et de son sang.

Peut-être que finalement, elle était une femme égoïste.

Les lumières passèrent d’un rose électrique à un violet rêveur. Elle n’était jamais restée à la bibliothèque aussi tard puisqu’elle commençait tôt le matin et terminait dans l’après-midi. Elle réalisa que ça l’irritait un peu. Son regard se balada le long des tables en bois polies, du scintillement des lampes, des lustres et des rayons quelque peu poussiéreux aux rangées recouvertes de livres variés. Tout était plongé dans cette douce atmosphère violacée, toute droit sortie d’un rêve.

C’était magnifique.

Et il ne le verrait jamais.

Plus tard, quand la police la laissa partir et que ses chevilles, chancelantes dans ses solides talons, parvinrent plus ou moins à supporter son poids, l’inspecteur et le détective la retinrent.

Cette fois, l’inspecteur était enclin à parler. Mais il ne la regarda pas.

« Tout à l’heure, vous nous avez demandé pourquoi »

Elle attendit, curieuse, comme si elle avait atteint un tournant.

« C’est parce qu’il n’était plus seul »

Et des larmes de regret se mirent à couler sur son visage.


End file.
